


Homegirl

by Xicana



Series: Cheap Queen [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU-No Vampires, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Short One Shot, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: You don't have to say itWe're friends at the party; I'll give you my body at home
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Cheap Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978942
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Homegirl

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of King Princess lately, and as a result, I've felt more angsty, so this small story came from it. I'm starting a short series of one-shots from this universe based on their entire Cheap Queen album, so this is the first of many. Let me know if there's anything, in particular, that you'd all like to see tackled or addressed.

Bella smiles at her friend's antics. Their juvenile behavior enough to entertain the most bored, but at that moment, she can hardly bother to mean her smile. 

Because right across the room in her direct line of sight, she watches a familiar blonde head dance with their ex. 

To everyone else, Rosalie Hale is dancing with Emmett McCarthy, her off again on again boyfriend since middle school, but to Bella, it's more than that. To her, its pain incarnate to see her--her-- _friend_ dance so close to the kindest soul to walk the earth. 

She sets her jaw and ignores the pointed stares from her best friend from beside her. Alice knowingly shakes her head in disappointment, and Bella swallows her shame. 

But the shame is so great it's difficult to swallow, so she downs her drink to help get rid of the bitter taste of never being enough. She avoids Alice's concerned stare from the corner of her vision the entire time she drinks. One drink turns into three, and soon, Bella can barely stand on her own, but no one notices. No one ever does. 

"Bella," she hears the disappointment evident in her voice, but luckily someone yells over the crowd. 

"Flip cup!" Bella sneaks away with her hand in another friend's hand. Alice, no doubt, more irritated than concerned at that point. 

The crowd is easy to blend into, so Bella watches as familiar faces twist the more intoxicated they become by the second. The manner in which they hold themselves embarrassing to most solidifies to her that she's not entirely wasted or gone. 

She journeys to find the makeshift bar to concoct herself another drink. This one capable of stripping varnish off the wood. Something to take the voice in her head out. Anything really to help her ignore the sound of her heartbreaking in pieces. 

Bella stands in a nook of Alice's living room. Poorly lit and hidden from view, she watches the students: their dancing, the excitement, and festivity of a Halloween evening. 

She tries to fight it, but her eyes stray to the same spot as earlier. Rosalie.

Rosalie's beautiful personality reserved for a select few. She looks closely as her sly smile slides into place as she tightens her hold around Emmett's neck. Bella strangles on her emotions as the girl leans in to whisper. Her ears burn hot. 

Alice slides in between her legs, standing facing the room. Bella exhales in defeat as her hands immediately head for the wild black hair. Alice leans back, her hands play with the birthmark on her exposed leg. 

She waits expectantly for the petite girl to speak first. 

"You know Leah has a crush on you." She nods. Of course, she knew. "But that doesn't matter, does it." Bella huffs out a fake laugh. 

They sit in silence with one another. Bella wonders how lucky she was to have a friend like Alice. Sometimes pushy, but not when you needed peace. She must feel the pain of knowing her boyfriend is fighting an imperialistic war solely because of poverty. 

And Bella feels bad for herself. She's such a bitch sometimes. 

"How's Jazz?" Alice tenses as the question finishes. Her hand pauses but continues their trace of the birthmark. 

"Don't know. It's been a couple of weeks of radio silence." Bella feels her excitement fall further. The music is starkly contrasting the ambiance of their corner. 

Bella leans down to place a kiss on her head. Alice deflates as if holding on by a thread. Suddenly her desire to throw a party for the holiday makes sense—Alice's loneliness and fear, pushing her to reach out. 

So Bella reaches down and intertwines their fingers before dragging them to the bodies dancing. Alice leans into her chest Bella wraps her arms around her shoulders. The two of them sway back and forth, ignoring the glances. They try to mend themselves together with the intimacy they long for, but all they manage is to step on their fallen spirits. 

Bella and Alice part from one another, feeling slightly better. Nothing resolved, but they feel less weighed down. She politely rejects her friend's invitation to spend the night before tossing her coat over her costume. 

Bella stops dead. 

Rosalie's back to her as she's on Emmett's lap. She's glad she can't see her face, but the small joy dies on her lips. Their faces interlocked in a heated exchange she leaves. 

Heat surges through her body. Her face flares up in embarrassment. She fights back her tears as she walks along the dark road. For how long she walks, she's not entirely sure. 

The only thing that brings her out from the catatonic like state is a flash of headlights from behind. 

She sets her jaw, ready to tear into the girl, but just the sight of her car pulling up beside her is enough to take the rug out from underneath her. She freezes in anticipation as it stops entirely. She contemplates walking forward and ignoring her, but her body weaker than her mind acts before she can help it. 

Hand on the door, she pulls it open. The scent blasts her back into the present. The candy scent she's become addicted to overwhelms her as she settles in the passenger seat. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Rosalie questions with a slight raise of her brow. Bella wants to scream at her. To yell at the beautiful girl for her lack of respect, instead, all she manages is a meek reply. 

"I needed some air." 

Rosalie's blood-red lips pull into a smile. 

She drives them to her house. Charlie never home, and Renee left when she had her. She's almost always home alone. 

Bella gives in as the girl pulls them upstairs to her room. 

Her heart stutters as Rosalie pulls her in for a hug. The warmth she emanates, bringing her to completion alone—the sensation of those fingers as they deftly remove the dress from her frame. 

Her whispers of appreciation as she exposes her skin. 

Bella looks at Rosalie in utter devotion. 

Rosalie looks back with unrestrained attraction. 

All of Bella's fight dies on her lips as Rosalie kisses her. The venomous quality of her secretions renders her stupid—those bold lips as they kiss their path down her stomach. The vicious tongue, playing her like a fiddle. 

_bella_

_bella_

_bella_

"Rose." She gasps into the bedroom. 

Her blonde hair envelopes them in their curtain as she makes her way back. She looks into violet eyes as they twinkle with an unidentifiable emotion. 

Bella parts her lips as she recognizes the request from the girl above. Rosalie's mouth meets hers, the bitter taste enhanced with her own. The underlying bitterness overpowers the exchange. The absolute power and danger Rosalie Hale holds over her. 

Her favorite part of their relationship wasn't that. 

It was the moments Rosalie held her as if she cared, moments where she wrapped Bella up in a cacoon of her arms and tendrils of hair. 

Bella sighs into the pillow. She's ruined. 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine because I am my own editor. I'm not an English or lit guru. I'm just someone with a hobby. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
